New Sensations
by Maca Revil
Summary: Creíste toda tu vida que esa persona era tu amor de la vida pero una secuencia de echos cambian todo, los pensamientos de Chris y Jill no son como antes, una amistad pasa mas alla de esa frontera y sus vidas cambiarían para siempre... contiene Chris/Jill y Chris/Sheva.
1. Chapter 1

**hmmm... hola! :) soy nueva en fanfiction y estoy algo perdida jejejeje pero en lo personal espero que les guste la loca historia que estoy escribiendo le quiero agradecer mucho a La LocaCleonista por animarme a escribir este fic y en agradecimiento le estoy haciendo un capitulo extra jejejee xD.  
**

**Bueno yo como dije ando algo perdida pero filo yo actualizare todos los Jueves (si descubro como hacerlo) y el extra que les tengo preparado sera publicado el Lunes cualquier cosa respondo reviews ... bien aqui mi primer capitulo (junto con el segundo jejeje) espero que les guste **

**disfrutento :D**

CAPITULO 1

"EL REENCUENTRO"

Después de haber derrotado a Albert Wesker, Sheva decidió viajar a los Estados Unidos con Chris y Jill , ya que los consideraba como su familia y ellos también a ella.

Al volver a las instalaciones de la BSAA, Sheva y Jill se decidieron dar un "descanso".

De vuelta , Jill se dirigió a la armería para revisar una pistola nueva una RED9 , pero cuando entro se llevó una magnifica sorpresa Barry estaba adentro.

- Barry!- _Grito Jill emocionada_

-Jilly! , tanto tiempo , ¿Cómo estas?-

- Bien ¿pero cómo lograste llagar hasta aquí? yo te iba a llamar mañana-dijo algo extrañada

- Sheva me contacto y me conto todo lo del rescate , lo de la muerte de Wesker y todo eso por eso vine lo más rápido posible –

Jill abraso a Barry mientras pensaba: Sheva gracias…gracias eres una gran amiga.

Lo que Jill no sabía era que Sheva le había preparado una sorpresa , llamo a todos sus amigos y conocidos de la BSAA que Jill conocía excepto a Carlos Olivera , a quien por más que busco no encontró ningún registro ni número telefónico

Barry llevo a Jill a la cafetería , y le dijo que serrara los ojos y al abrirlos sus amigos Leon , Claire , Rebecca , Ada , Steve y Billy estaban esperándola para darle la bienvenida .

-chicos!-grito Jill ya llorando de la emoción-que bueno que estén todos aquí pero cómo llegaron?-

-tu amiga Sheva nos contactó y nos contó todo lo del rescate-

Jill, dirigiéndose a Sheva la abrazo y le dijo – gracias amiga, es el mejor regalo que me han dado-.Y ella le respondió – no es nada Jill cualquiera que te conozca aria esto por ti -.

Chris que estaba dentro junto a los chicos, aprovecho el momento en que estaban todos para invitarlos a un restaurant llamado "THE BEUTIFUL DREAM".

Claire le pregunto a Jill si podía hablar un momento con ella sobre su hermano, ella dijo que por supuesto.

-Jill ¿sigues enamorada de mi hermano?- pregunto Claire

-acertaste en el clavo Claire , pero dudo que Chris lo este de mi- dijo algo apenada

-estoy segura de que si lo está pero solo que no se atreve a decírtelo-

_En el restaurant…_

Dink, dink, dink sonó una copa, era Sheva

-disculpen la interrupción, pero, quiero propone un brindis por dos cosas, una gracias Chris por la cena que esta increíble, y dos por Jill, amiga bienvenida de vuelta disfruta tu regreso – dijo Sheva

La sensación que tubo Chris con la mirada de Sheva fue como amor puro, pero él a los 3 segundos empezó a ahogar su sensación de amor hacia ella pensando _tú tienes que amar a Jill, _pero le costó demasiado ignorarlo, fue amor, lo que sintió, era realmente amor. En medio de su pensamiento Jill comenzó a hablar.

-gracias Sheva por hacer que todos estén aquí, y también a Chris por la cena…a los dos por devolverme mi vida-dijo Jill muy contenta.

CAPITULO 2

"LA CONFECION Y CREACION DE EQUIPO"

Después de la cena Chris quedo muy pensativo al respecto de a ver sentido amor por Sheva pero ahogo esa sensación y en este momento se recalcó en la mente – recuerda que amas a Jill y aprovecha el momento se lo dices ahora o nunca - .

Mientras todos los demás se iban Chris le pidió a Jill que se quedara porque necesitaba hablar algo importante con ella.

-Jill yo… yo… te amo –

-ehhh Chrissss yo creo que también… desde el incidente de Racoon City –dijo algo nerviosa.

-lo lamento sé que fui un imbécil al no a verte lo dicho antes pero me atemorizaba pero ahora ya no-el se dirigio a abrazarla y besarla

Ambos se fueron a la casa de Chris en donde durmieron abrazados uno del otro.

Al día siguiente los dos se fueron juntos a las instalaciones de la BSAA. Al estar allá cada uno se fue a su oficina.

Jill toco la puerta de la oficina de Chris diciendo –hola querido ¿Cómo estas?

-bien con la chica más tierna de novia- mientras se dirigía a besar a Jill.

-Chris y como se lo diremos a los chicos?-

-Jill no te preocupes que te parece que los juntamos en la cafetería y ahí le decimos-

-perfecto cielo-contesto Jill

La pareja reunió a todos los amigos para contarles la noticia.

-Chicos tenemos algo importante que contarles… Ahora Jill y yo somos novios-confeso Chris.

-QUE BIEN!-gritaron todos los demás excepto Sheva.

Todos fueron a abrazar a la pareja, mientras los demás estaban distraídos con la noticia Sheva se fue lo más rápido posible.

Justo unos minutos más un soldado llego a la cafetería con nueva información sobre un nuevo ataque bioterrorista protagonizado por un hombre llamado Charles Steaghtman.

Todos quedaron muy preocupados pero no podían hacer nada al respecto ya había sucedido lo único que podrían hacer es obtener más información sobre ese hombre y prepararse para atacar algún laboratorio, fabrica o lo que sea que parara sus ataques.

A los dos días después llego un video de Charles diciendo

-Ahh.. Chris eh oído que eres el mejor agente de la BSAA, pero tu ni tu tonto equipo podrán detenerme con las nuevas armas y virus que eh obtenido … jaja prepárate señor rescate porque no salvaras ni rescataras a nadie-.

Chris y el jefe de la organización Anti-Umbrella decidieron atacar un laboratorio de Charles que habían logrado localizar en donde desarrollaba nuevas cepas de distintos virus .

Pero había un pequeño detalle no tenían ningún agente que manejara los explosivos que necesitarían usar.

Cuando Chris se fue a su departamento le comento lo de los explosivos a Jill y ella le dijo

-amor pero eso no es gran problema yo puedo contactar a Carlos es muy bueno en lo de los explosivos-

-perfecto… gracias por ayudar, aunque no me agrada ese tipo pero es buen soldado-

Jill busco registros de Carlos pero no los encontraba hasta que hallo un número al cual llamo, y escucho la voz del mismo chico que la había salvado en Racoon City.

-hola, hola? esta alguien ahi?-

-Carlos soy yo Jill -

-hermosa eres tu crei que estabas muerta-dijo muy apenado

-Sheva y Chris me rescataron una larga historia... pero nesecito un favor-

-si claro lo que quieras-

-nesesito tu ayuda con el manejo de explosivos para un ataque a un bioerrorista-

-cuenta con migo preciosa a que hora y en donde?-

-en los cuarteles de la BSAA a las 8:30 am.-

-perfecto estare alli nos vemos cuidate y se me reparo el corazon con saber que estas viva.-

-aww eres muy tierno bueno nos vemos cuidate.-

A la mañana siguiente Carlos se encontraba en la BSAA. Jill lo recibio con un fuerte abrazo lo que puso algo celoso a Chris.

Alas 9:45am ubo una junta con e jefe de anti-umbrella para contarles el plan a los chicos y chicas de el equipo despues de eso se decidio quienes irian en el equipo Alpha:Jill ,Chris, Barry, Sheva, Carlos y en el equipo Bravo:Rebecca, Billy, Claire, Leon, Steve y Ada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! disculpen la tardanza D: estuve de viaje por lo que no pude actualizar en mucho tiempo y por unos cuantos problemas que me ocurrieron :/ pero bueenoo al fin actualizo y creo que ire actualizando por semana xD. Mejor paro el parloteo y aclaro algunas dudas que se les puedan presentar  
**

**1.- La razon porque Jill encontro mas rapido a Carlos que Sheva fue porque ella busco en registros que Sheva no busco (se me avia olvidado poner eso en el otro cap.)**

**2.- En el cap anterior puse dos capitulos ya que eran muy cortos y como este se me iso un poco mas largo decidi ponerlo como uno solo.**

**Buee creo que eso seria todo cualquier duda pongan un review y se los explico en el capitulo siguiente ;)**

** a Steve ya que para mi fue un personaje importante espero que eso no afecte xD  
**

**A leer.**

CAPITULO 3

"Amor, tristeza y lucha"

Con la llegada de Carlos la tensión fue alta, Chris no lo soportaría mucho tiempo. Odiaba que se acercara tanto a Jill, pero ¿Que le iba a hacer? Ella misma le pidió que lo dejara en paz, ya que no lo veía hace muchísimos años y quería disfrutar un buen tiempo con su amigo.

La semana antes del ataque, todos estaban preocupados, pero en especial Chris tenía miedo de perder a su novia como en la mansión de Spencer, anuqué le allá pedido que se quedara y no fuera a la misión ella le respondía que solo quería que esta pesadilla se acabara de una vez por todas.

Claire caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel, donde se quedarían hasta el final de la lucha contra Charles, escucho una conversación entre Ada y Steve.

-Ada sabes que perdimos a nuestras familias, y lo único que tenemos somos nosotros, no te quiero perder eres una hermana para mi.-

-Steve, nunca me perderás eres la única persona por la que jamás me rendiría ok, no te dejare solo hermano, nunca.-

La pelirroja decidió seguir caminando hasta que Leon la tomo del brazo y la hiso pasar a su habitación.

-Leon!.-grito la menor de los Redfield.

-Si se perdón, pero es que quería estar contigo, Claire ya no puedo seguir ignorando lo que siento por ti, eres la única que logra hacer que mi corazón se acelere tanto al estar a tu lado, Claire Redfield yo te amo.-Confeso el rubio.

-Leon… - dijo la chica cuando unió sus labios a los de el en un tierno beso-Eres lo mejor que me a podido pasar.-

El chico tomo cuidadosamente la cabeza de ella llevándola hacia sus labios.

Eran las 1:30 am. Y Sheva le mostraba a Carlos los planos de la fábrica, después de analizar bien todas las zonas de los explosivos, como entrar y salir, Carlos le invito una copa a su nueva amiga.

Ya en un bar ambos empezaron a hablar de su pasado hasta que llegaron a como conocieron a Chris y a Jill .

-Y como conociste a Jill?.-Pregunto el chico.

-En África, Chris tenía que rescatarla de Wesker y después de eso nos convertimos en buenas amigas y tu?.- respondió la africana.

-En Racoon, y cometí el grave de dejarla ir con Chris… yo la amo aun, y si no me equivoco tu sientes algo por Chris ¿Cierto?.-

Con voz muy endeble y una que otra lagrima en rostro Sheva le respondió –Ese es el punto, no sé porque pero simplemente me enamora de el, pero deseo que sea feliz y Jill también así que no me entrometeré en ello, no quiero que por mi ambos sean infelices.-

-Tranquila bonita ambos estamos en la misma situación, y no te dejare estar en ese estado sola ok tienes a un amigo para apoyarte.-

Después de unas copas de vodka, Carlos dejo a Sheva en los cuarteles

-Gracias Carlos.-

-No te preocupes no fue nada, por los amigos se hace todo.- dijo el chico con una linda sonrisa.

Mientras en la oficina de Chris…

-Chris ve a descansar es tarde.-dijo Jill

-Tienes razón.-Le respondió el chico

Pasado los 3 días, llego el momento del ataque y los equipos Alpha y Bravo fueron llevados al puto Clave, se separaron para entrar por puntos diferentes.

El equipo Alpha entraría por el techo y el equpo Bravo por los subterráneos. Tendrían exactamente una hora para activar los explosivos en los sector 4C y salir.

El quipo Bravo se encargaría de eliminar a todos los enemigos para que el otro equipo tuviera el paso libre.

Carlos, Sheva, Chris, Jill y Barry al pasar por el sector 3E encontraron una B.O.W todos les dispararon pero no le hacían daño las balas y probablemente lo único que la mataría seria la bomba.

Chris, Jill y Barry les dijeron a Carlos y Sheva que fueran a poner los explosivos y que ellos intentaran detener a la B.O.W

Carlos puso los explosivos y Sheva ajusto el tiempo que tendrían para salir. Ambos fueron en busca de sus compañeros.

Al llegar Sheva miro a Chris y lo tiro al suelo antes de que B.O.W lo atacara pero desgraciadamente esta agarro a la africana rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo y noqueándola.

Carlos rápidamente corrió hacia la arma bioterrorista enterrándole un cuchillo en medio del estómago para que soltara a su amiga, para su desgracia el arma bioterrorista reacciono fracturando una pierna, el chico saco una granada incendiaria y la tiro para zafarse , antes de que esta hiciera efecto le pegaron a Carlos dejándolo inconsciente.

-Jill, Jill … ya estamos fuera les quedan doce minutos para que todo vuele por los aires, rápido tienen que salir de ahí.- era Claire.

-Bien, llamen al equipo médico, tenemos dos heridos, noqueamos a una B.O.W pero estén armados nos podría segur hasta la salida.-

-Ok el equipo los está esperando en el helicóptero, dense prisa.-

-Chicos nos tenemos que ir ahora.- les dijo Jill a su equipo

Chris tomo en brazo a Sheva y Barry a Carlos .

Por suerte lograron salir del lugar antes de que todo explotara.

En el helicóptero Rebecca analizo a los heridos intentando reacomodar sus huesos antes de llegar a las instalaciones. Sus estados no eran muy graves pero ellos parecían estar en una especie de coma.

Cuando llegaron llevaron inmediatamente a ambos a la sala de urgencias.

Todos muy preocupados por sus amigos esperaban el informe de Rebecca.

Cuando ella salió tenía una cara muy seria.

-Ambos están en coma, pero tranquilos es leve no durara mucho, el brazo de Sheva sanara dentro de unos meses, Carlos contiene unas cuantas quemaduras, nada muy grave y su pierna costara un poco que sane ya que el huso quedo astillado, en eso abra que tener mucho cuidado.-Les explico la bioquímica.

-Esto no debería ser así ellos nos salvaron a nosotros.-Se lamentaba Chris.

-Rebecca podemos pasar a verlos?.- pregunto Jill

-Sí, pasa Carlos está en la habitación 305, y Sheva en la 309.-

Chris y Jill fueron a ver a sus amigos. Chris fue a la habitación 309 y Jill a la 305.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola primero que nada me quiero disculpar mucho por no poder actualizar de verdad no pude, me enferme estube con fiebre y tambien tengo examenes asi que aqui les dejo este capitulo disculpen las faltas... para ponerme al dia el dia domingo si es q puedo publicare el cap. 5 **

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 4 espero que lo disfruten :3**

CAPITULO 4

"Cambio de emociones"

Eran las 4:15 am y Jill seguía despierta al lado de Carlos, estaba preocupada ella lo quería mucho. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si algo peor le pasara a el.

Pasados cuatro días del accidente Carlos reacciono.

Miro a su alrededor, lo primero que vio fue a Jill, durmiendo plácidamente en un sofá pequeño que se encontraba dentro de la pequeña habitación. Ella se despertó al ver a Carlos, se levantó muy rápidamente y lo abrazo, una sensación extraña pero placentera se adueñó de ella.

-Hermosa no me aprietes mucho me duele.-Dijo el chico mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Perdón, es que me alegra verte mejor.-Comento la rubia con una lágrima en su pálido rostro.

-Te veías muy preciosa durmiendo Jill, pero cambiando de tema ¿Y Sheva?-

-No ha despertado que yo sepa pero sus fracturas están mejorando al igual que las tuyas.-

-Ok cuando ella reaccione ¿Me podrías avisar?-

-Claro que si.-

)()()()())()()())()()())()()()()())()())()()()()())()()()()())()()))()()())()()()()())()())()()()()())()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()(

Barry iba caminando por los pasillos hasta la cafetería, y en el paso se encontró con Chris durmiendo en una silla fuera de la habitación en la cual yacía Sheva.

-Hey… Chris.- Barry intentaba despertar a Chris, apestaba y se veía terrible.-Oye despierta.-

-Ahh… Que… ¿qué sucede?-Dijo el castaño algo adormilado

-Viejo te ves del asco, ven sígueme te tomaras un café y luego te bañaras.-

-No… estoy bien tengo que cuidar a Sheva.-

-Un momento no hará mal, y tómalo como una orden, no un favor.-

-Argh bien.-

Ambos fueron a la cafetería, por el desayuno, Claire saludo a Chris y le conto delicadamente lo de ella y Leon, él sabía que su hermana ya era grande y tendría que seguir su camino, pero aun así no le quitaría los ojos de encima a Kennedy.

Después de la cafetería Barry llevo a Chris a las duchas, como si no supiera su ubicación.

-Barry gracias, oye y ¿Jill?-

-Creo que esta con Carlos, porque despertó.-

-Ok y ¿cuándo despertó?-

-Hace menos de dos horas.-

-Ya, gracias Barry nos vemos.-

-Igual Chris cuídate.-

)(()()()()())()()()())()()())()())()()()()()()()()())()()()())())()()()())()())()())()()())()()())(

Después de la reconfortante ducha Chris se dirigía a saludar a Jill pero al parecer ella no estaba de muy buen humor con su llegada.

-Hola Jilly.-

-Hola Chris.-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, nada… emm… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien y ¿tu?-

-Bien aquí esperando a que Beck termine de hacerle los exámenes a Carlos.-

-Bueno linda voy a ver a Sheva nos vemos.- se despidió el castaño, la beso, ella asintió y se despidió de el con otro beso.

()())()()()())()())())()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()())()())())()()())()()()

Eran las 10:35 pm. Y la menor de los Redfield caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su nuevo novio, cuan llego Leon la tomo de la cadera la acercó a él y la beso.

-Hola Leon, te parece que ahora no es que te quería invitar a salir.-

-Bueno pero ¿Qué pasa con los demás?-

-Los invite pero solo Ada y Steve pueden, Becky está ocupada, Billy no se separaría de ella ni por un segundo y ya sabes Barry duerme para entrenar temprano y los tortolitos están cuidando a Sheva y Carlos.-

-Aaaa ok, ¿A qué hora y en dónde?-

-En unos 40 minutos más, haremos un picnic cerca de un cerrito.-

-Ok ahí te veo bonita.- le respondió el rubio.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para el rubio lo único que quería era estar ya con Claire, era una sensación que raramente solo ella podía causar no sabía de qué manera, o como lo lograba pero era solo ella. Al fin para su suerte sonó una alarma que coloco para cuando quedaran cinco minutos, el tiempo necesario para ir a buscar a los chicos.

La caminata hacia la dirección que les dio Claire duro unos veinte minutos, los tres amigos tenían muchísima hambre porque específicamente la pelirroja les pidió que no cenaran ni nada por el estilo. Quedaron impresionados era un picnic, pero parecía un banquete, la menor de los Redfield cocinó muchas cosas, la caminata valió por el gustito que se darían.

La cena estuvo deliciosa Claire era una chef increíble todos le agradecieron los platillos que preparo, tenían calidad de restaurant eran verdaderamente deliciosos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin que nadie pronunciara una sola palabra, solo se quedaron hay mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado que tenían arriba. Hasta que Ada ya no aguanto, rompiendo el silencio que dominaba el ambiente.

-Chicos creo que tienen algo que decir se les nota somos sus amigos cuéntenlo.-

-Jaja… Ada lo notaste, bien la cosa es que Claire y yo ahora somos novios.- Le contesto el rubio.

-AAAHH! Que tiernos chicos.- Grito Wong dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

-Los felicito amigos, les diré una cosa que espero que les sirva en esta vida… aprovechen cada segundo que pasen juntos porque desgraciadamente esta vida es demasiado corta para que la vivan juntos y demasiado larga para vivirla separados, por favor vivan juntos al máximo.- Les dijo Steve abrazando a sus tres mejores amigos.

Estuvieron el resto del tiempo mirando el cielo pensando en las sabias palabras que les dijo Steve, para no ser un anciano su amigo era muy sabio respecto a las cosas del amor.

Paso un tiempo antes de que el grupo de amigos se fueran a las instalaciones a descansar.

)()()()())()()())()()()()()()())()()()())()())()()()())())()()()())()()()()(())()()()()()())()()()())()(

Jill se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Carlos cuando se topó con Rebecca.

-Beck, que haces a estas horas aquí tendrías que estar descansando.-

-Lo se Jill pero me quedo para supervisar a Sheva y a Carlos por los exámenes y todo eso ya sabes es mi deber.-Dijo la bioquímica con un pequeño bostezo.

-Beck tu duerme lo necesitas, yo y Chris nos encargaremos ok, es tu turno de descansar.-

-Gracias Jill por favor avísame si necesitan algo.-

-Claro, tranquila vete a descansar.- Dijo la rubia mientras le señalaba el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Después de despedirse de Rebecca Jill siguió su camino pensando e intentando aclarar sus sentimientos, ella ya se había percatado de que ya no sentía lo mismo por Chris pero ¿Cuál era su razón?

()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()())(()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(())(()()()()())(

Ya habían pasado ocho días desde el accidente y Chris seguía al lado de Sheva esperando a que despertara, él se seguía culpando por lo que a ella le estaba pasando la quería mucho pero con eso se generaba su pregunta ¿la quiere como una amiga o era algo más fuerte en verdad?

-Chris?-Escucho el castaño que empezaba a despertarse

-Sheva….-

-Que suce…-comenzaba a preguntar la africana cuando fue interrumpida por un abrazo que le dio su compañero.

-Sheva al fin despertaste… al fin.-Dijo el castaño sin ganas de soltar a esa hermosa chica.-Lo lamento si no fuera por mí no estarías así.-

-No importa Chris solo me interesa que tu estés bien.-Comento la chica separándose un poco de su amigo dedicándole una bellísima mirada.

Esa mirada causo una sensación muy diferente a Chris, era algo muy diferente a la amistad ¿Pudo haber sido algo como amor?, la verdad él no lo sabía solo era consciente de que jamás sintió eso una sensación pura.

Al cabo de unas semanas las fracturas de Carlos y Sheva ya estaban mejorando casi completamente sus brazos no dolían y las piernas tampoco gracias a las pruebas de Rebecca y su equipo.

()()(()(()()()())()()()(()()())(()())(()())()(())()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()())()()((

Ya con el tiempo que había pasado Jill tenía las cosas claras, quería a Chris pero como amigo no como para seguir con la relación de novios que tenían, pero todo era diferente con Carlos no era cariño de amigos ella lo amaba y eso le bastaba.


End file.
